Moving a database from one server to another may be necessary or useful to allow for installation of software or upgrading of hardware resources. However, moving or migrating a database system can be a daunting task. Many database systems are often very complex and store critical data or perform mission critical services. Customers may have a limited ability to tolerate database systems being offline or experience corruption to any data. When database systems are to be migrated from a first server system to a second server system, the migration should be performed in a timely, efficient, and reliable manner. Conventionally, database migrations are highly personnel intensive, requiring a person (or a team of persons) to identify and use their judgment to figure out a strategic approach to perform the migration. Oftentimes, such human judgment can be time consuming, inconsistent, error prone, and result in the implementation of an inefficient migration scheme.